


Party

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Kid Fic, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Family, Teenage Dorks, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Loki is out at his first party with Cadyn and Arthur. Tony is worried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and I have no shame. If you have any prompts feel free to comment! 
> 
> ♡, Kath

Tony sat up against the headboard, every few moments glancing over at the clock. Bruce was reading, or pretending to, anyways. They had agreed that Loki could attend a party with his small group of friends, as long as he kept his phone with him, ringer  _ on _ , and called if there was any trouble. “And if you’re not home by two, you’re grounded,” Bruce had added. 

It was only midnight, but Tony was already antsy, his skin feeling itchy. 

“Baby, you’ve gotta stop checking the time,” Bruce said, lowering the book so he could look at him properly. 

“What if he’s passed out?” Tony said immediately. “What if he’s  _ dead _ , and that’s why he hasn’t texted us?” 

Bruce sighed. “Honey, he’s with his friends. We agreed that we trust him, right? We both agreed on that! We trust him, and he knows right from wrong. I’m sure he’s just fine - he’s probably just having too much fun.” 

Tony wished he could believe that. But he was so worried about something happening to his  _ baby _ (because it didn’t matter that Loki was fifteen, he would  _ always _ be their baby). He leaned over to rest his head on Bruce’s shoulder, seeking comfort from his husband. 

◇◇◇

At 12:47, FRIDAY chimed.  _ “Loki Stark-Banner has entered the building through the garage. He is accompanied by Arthur Thompson and Cadyn MacPhearson.” _

“Did he text you?” Bruce asked, sliding his book onto the bedside table. 

“No. I’m gonna go see what’s what.” Tony pushed back the covers and headed for the bedroom door, letting out a yawn. 

The elevator slid open right as Tony stepped into the living room, and out came his son, completely leaning on Arthur as Cadyn followed behind, fretting over them both. All three teenagers were covered in glitter, hints of pink, purple, and blue showing from the light that shone on them. 

Tony cleared his throat, and they stopped in their tracks, three sets of eyes looking up at him. “Loki,” he started, crossing his arms against his chest. “Wanna tell me why you need help to walk?” 

Loki let out a giggle and then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He took a few moments to somewhat compose himself and then said, “I… am  _ very _ drunk.” He couldn’t help but giggle then, holding on tight to Arthur, who slid an arm around his waist. 

“Yes, squirt, I can see that.” Tony sighed and looked between Arthur and Cadyn. “Alright, kids, give it to me straight: how much alcohol did my son consume?” 

“Like, four really fruity cocktails and then he managed to get himself into a shot contest with a very large frat boy,” Cadyn said gently. “He also won, so he got that very cute medal he has around his neck.” 

“I stopped the car on the way back and he threw up, but it didn’t seem to help much.” Arthur added, leading Loki over to the couch and easing him down onto the plush cushion. “I was thinking probably just lots of food and try and get him to drink some water?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, kid. You wanna go grab his water bottle from the fridge? Fri, call in our usual order to Martino’s, please, extra cheese on Loki’s and three orders of cheesy bread instead of two?” 

_ “Of course, sir _ .” 

“I can go get him cleaned up, Dad Stark?” Cadyn suggested. 

Loki let out a whine at the thought of moving. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes. You smell like frat boys and vomit, and it’s very unappealing,” Tony replied, hoisting the boy back up. “This is what happens when you drink too much - remember that.” He waited until Cadyn was beside the boy to let him cling to her, and then Arthur was walking back in, Loki’s sparkly pink water bottle in hand. “Food will be here soon. You guys staying over?” 

Arthur smiled. “Yeah, if you don’t mind-” 

“Never.” Tony ruffled the boy’s dark hair and smiled. “You two are always welcome. I’ll come get you when there’s grub.” 

“Dad?” Loki said, looking at him, blinking slowly. “I’m sorry I got drunk.” 

Tony moved to hold the boy close again, for a moment. He couldn’t help but smile when Loki nosed against his neck and let out a huff. “It’s okay. You’re a kid - I figured it would happen sometime. Just take this as a learning experience and don’t make it a habit.” 

“Okay, Dad. Love you.” Loki kissed his cheek sloppily before letting Cadyn and Arthur lead him away, towards his bedroom. 

Tony let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes for a moment. He moved towards the master bedroom, where Bruce was still immersed in his book. When Tony moved onto the bed, Bruce set the book down against his thigh. 

“What’s the verdict?” Bruce questioned. 

“Our baby is  _ wasted _ ,” Tony replied, “and Arthur and Cadyn are staying over. They’re helping him get cleaned up, and I ordered pizza for them.” 

Bruce had a surprised expression on his face. “How wasted are we talking?” 

“He got into a shot contest with a frat boy and won a medal. He’s also covered in glitter.” Tony explained. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew it would happen eventually.” Bruce shrugged. “Did he have fun? How’s he feeling?” 

“As far as I can tell, he’s still in the happy drunk space. Arthur said they had to stop on the way home so squirt could puke, but he’s giggly and smiley. Food and water and it should be golden.” Tony shifted until he could press himself to Bruce’s side, tilting his head back so he could steal a kiss. “I’m glad though, y’know. That’s he’s growing up and doing normal stuff, that he can be a normal teenager. There was a time when I thought we would never get to have that.” 

Bruce ran his fingers through Tony’s messy hair. “We get to live this amazing life with our boys. I’m so in love with all of this, and you.” 

Tony smiled and yawned again. “Wow, we’ve become total losers in our old age.” 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be a loser with.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels gross - Arthur and Cadyn are good friends - Tony and Bruce come to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd here's chapter 2! This chapter wasn't *really* necessary, but I love the fluff, so enjoy!

**_Just in case anyone was wondering what Fitzgerald looks like..._ **

 

~*~

 

Loki woke to his head pounding, mouth dry, tongue covered in fuzz. He let out a groan and burrowed closer to whatever warmth it was he was lying on. He could feel Fitzgerald, his fat orange cat, purring, lying in the space behind his knees. As his senses began to return to him, Loki knew where he was, and who he was with. 

His makeshift pillow was Arthur, his best friend and recently turned boyfriend. Judging by the deep breathing, he was still fast asleep. Cadyn’s back was pressed to his own, and he could hear the usual whistling she made while she was sleeping. 

The last thing he could remember clearly was arriving at the party. Arthur had driven them there in his Mom’s car, and they had been invited by Cadyn’s older cousin, Amber, who was in the Phi Mu sorority at her university. They had mixed drinks pressed into their hands upon arrival, and he could vaguely remember making out with Arthur in a dark corner while Cadyn did shots with Amber and the other sisters. 

All Loki knew for sure was that he felt like shit. He was hungry, thirsty, and he needed some sort of painkiller for his throbbing head. 

Also, maybe some cuddles. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Arthur mumbled, and a hand rubbed at Loki’s back. “Are you feeling better, princess?” 

Loki blinked his eyes open and hummed for a moment. “Artie… Artie, I feel like fucking  _ shit _ .” 

“Well, you did have a lot to drink last night, baby,” Cadyn replied, turning over to press herself to Loki’s back, “and we couldn’t get you to eat much pizza. Luckily, you did drink quite a bit of water. It could be worse.” 

Loki shimmied around until he could grab Cadyn’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He blinked a few more times at Arthur and then looked down at where Fitzgerald was curled up. The cat was staring back at him, as was usual, and they had a silent conversation that consisted mostly of Fitzgerald judging him. 

“I could make pancakes?” Cadyn suggested, nose pressed to Loki’s hair. 

“Chocolate chip?” Loki replied. 

“And blueberry?” Arthur added. 

Cadyn sighed, smiling wide. “I suppose that can be arranged.”

 

~*~

 

When Bruce and Tony finally made their way to the kitchen that morning, they found a usual scene before them. Cadyn had on Bruce’s apron over her clothes, Loki’s slippers on her feet, and she was flipping a stack of perfect pancakes on the griddle. Loki was sat in the booth, large mug of coffee in hand, glasses sliding down his nose. He was cuddled up to Arthur, who was rubbing his back and scrolling through his phone. 

“How are you feeling, Squirt?” Tony asked, moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Loki snorted. “I feel like shit, Daddy.” 

“And what did you learn, Bug?” Bruce questioned, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Cadyn’s forehead before grabbing his water bottle from the fridge. 

“... Don’t drink excessively?” Loki said slowly, unsure if that was the right answer or not.

Tony and Bruce glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. “I guess I can accept that,” Bruce said, “for now. Do you need any acetaminophen, honey?” 

“I, uh, gave him some when we got up, Papa Banner,” Arthur explained, looking up at them and smiling. “And he had a full glass of water before I let him have any coffee.” 

“You’re such a good kid, Art,” Tony said. 

“Thanks, Dad Stark.” 

When Bruce slid in beside him in the booth, Loki immediately curled up to him, eyes fluttering shut. Bruce smiled softly and moved to run his fingers through the boy’s messy curls, kissing his temple. Cadyn allowed Tony to flip the pancakes while she gathered plates, knives, and forks, and within a few minutes they were all crowded in the booth together and eating. 

“Do you have plans today, kids?” Tony asked, looking between the three of them. 

Loki shook his head. “Not that I can think of… wait! Fitzgerald has his check up this afternoon.” He looked between Arthur and Cadyn. “Do you guys wanna come?” 

Having heard his name, Fitzgerald came padding in from the living room, stopping by the end of the booth seat and looking up at Tony. The cat let out a loud meow and waited until Tony had rolled his eyes and raised up his arms, letting the cat jump smoothly from the ground into his lap. 

“Just admit that you love him, Daddy.” Loki said. 

“I will  _ never _ ,” Tony replied, already petting Fitzgerald’s head, the cat purring, “ _ ever  _ admit that I love this cat.  _ Never _ .” 

Bruce smiled. “He is a good cat. Loki, honey, did you want me to come with you?” 

“If you want to. I don’t think Dr. Samuels is going to have anything new to tell me.” Loki shrugged. “I’ve been brushing FG’s teeth every day like he told me to, and he seems to be a happy boy.” 

Arthur looked at Fitzgerald and tilted his head to the side in thought. “He is the weirdest cat I’ve ever met, that’s for sure.” 

“Your brother is coming to dinner tonight with Ned, so try to be home by six-thirty, alright?” Tony said. 

“Okie dokie.”

 

~*~

 

After breakfast the teenagers prepared to leave the apartment again, Tony and Bruce having waved them away when they offered to clean up. The trio shouted their goodbyes as they left the penthouse, Fitzgerald hooked up to his harness and leash, and then it was quiet again, with Tony and Bruce stood side by side at the kitchen counter, washing and drying. 

“Someday it’s going to be too quiet.” 

Tony looked up from the plate he was drying and contemplated the expression on Bruce’s face. “Well, we seem to be pretty good at this Dad thing,” he replied, eyes shifting to the ground, “if that’s something you wanted to consider.” 

Bruce turned, surprised, hands still soapy. “Really?” he asked, voice cracking with emotion. 

“Yeah, really.”

Bruce let out a noise of joy and moved to kiss Tony sweetly, not even caring that he was getting soap on the man’s shirt. “Okay,” he muttered against his mouth, “okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony: "Y'know, this is better than the first time Pete came home drunk..."
> 
> Bruce: *groans* "Don't remind me. I /loved/ that shirt."


End file.
